¿Enemigo? ¿Amigo? o ¿Amante? 2
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Aquí esta la segunda parte de este mi fic! Espero y les guste!


-Eso...eso fue...-"Perry no encontraba una explicación para lo que había hecho. Sabía que un impulso le había derrotado, pero no iba a decírcelo a Doofenshmirtz "

-...¿Te gusto verdad?-

-¡¿Eh?!- "Voltea rápidamente, sonrojándose aún más"

-¿Por qué otra razón me besarías?-

-¡No...No lo sé! Pe... Pero no fue por...-

"Doofenshmirtz acaricia su mejilla con ternura, haciendo que las palabras de Perry quedaron dispersas en el aire"

-¿Heinz...?-

-A mi si...-

-¿A ti si...?- "Perry se pone nervioso"

-A mi si me gustas Perry- "Responde Doofenshmirtz seriamente"

"Perry se queda callado un momento, para procesar lo que acaba de escuchar en boca de su nemesis."

-Tu...no puedes...hablar...en serio-

-Lo estoy Perry...no se explicarlo, pero, etrs mi enemigo, pero si necesito ayuda, tu vienes a mi, y eso me hace feliz...pero...ahora, que te veo como humano...simplemente...me gustaste a primera vista- "Doofenshmirtz, esta última frase la dice con un ligero toque de sonrojo en su rostro"

"Perry lo mira con expectación"

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi!- "Le da un golpe en la cara y se levanta"

"Doofenshmirtz queda sentado en el suelo, tocando la mejilla golpeada"

-No me burlo Perry...- "Dice en voz baja"

-¡Callate! ¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Por favor! ¿Gustarte solo al verme así? ¡No me hagas reir! ¡Estas loco Heinz Doofenshmirtz!-

"Da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida, pero de pronto se queda estático, no puede moverse debido a que los brazos de Doofenshmirtz lo rodean con fuerza y lo apegan hacia él"

-Heinz...dejame ir...-

-Perry, aparte de que conoces mis planes malvados antes que nadie...También eres el único que conoce mi pasado y aún asi, no me haz rechazado-

-¡Doofenshmirtz sueltame!-

-Y ahora...conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti...-

-¡Heinz...!- "Perry siente como las lágrimas empiezan a formar un nudo en su garganta"

-Y...quisiera que sintieras lo mismo...-

-¡Idiota!-

"Se voltea, rodea el cuello de Doofenshmirtz y lo corresponde abrazándolo de la de un rato, se separan un poco, tratando de recuperar el aire"

-¿Perry?- "Pregunta Doofenshmirtz con cautela"

-Lo siento...- "Dice Perry con la cabeza agacahada"

-No, Perry, no tienes porque...-

-Lo siento...siento lo mismo por ti...-

"Doofenshmirtz se queda sorprendido con lo que acaba de oír, levanta la barbilla de Perry y lo mira a los ojos"

-¡¿Como...dices?!-

-Que...también...me gustas...- "Responde sonrojado"

-Perry...-

"Sonrie y lo besa con entusiasmo. Perry corresponde, inclusive abre sus labios y Doofenshmirtz introduce sus lengua, entrelazándola con la de Perry"

"Después,Doofenshmirtz sin dejar de besar a Perry, lo encamina al sillón y lo acuesta ,mete una mano bajo así camisa y acaricia un pezón de Perry, éste, al sentirlo, suelta un ruidito peculiar'

-¡Ahh!-

" Doofenshmirtz lo mira y Perry cubre su boca sonrojado"

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso Heinz?-

-Eso indica que te gusta que haga esto...- "Toca su pezón otra vez"

-¡Ahhh...Heinz!-

-¿Ya ves?- "Sonríe lascivamente"

-Mmm...pero...siento...raro...-

-Tranquilo...pronto te sentiras mejor- "Se inclina quitándole la camisa y lamiendo su pezón"

"Perry se retuerce por las nuevas sensaciones que recorrian su cuerpo y se almacenaban en sus partes intimas"

-¡Ahhh!...Doofenshmirtz... Mmmmm...-

"Doofenshmirtz se pasa al otro pezón y le da el mismo trato, mientras a Perry se le pasaban estos pensamientos por su mente ..."-¿Así se sienten todos los humanos? ¿Pueden llegar a este grado de goce?-

" Doofenshmirtz lo mira y sonríe "

-¿Te gusta...como...se...siente?-

-Mmmm... Si...se siente...bien-

-¿Sabes? ...te puedo hacer...sentir...mejor...-

-¿Co...como?- "Lo mira con gran inocencia"

-Con...esto- "Roza un poco su miembro sobre sus shorts"

-¡Ahhhh!- "Abre sus ojos sorpresivamente" -¡¿Y...eso que...fue?!-

-Es lo que indica...que te estas...excitando- "Masajea suavemente su miembro en círculos"

-Ahh...ex... excitando?...mmmm-

-Si...y te sientes... tan...duro-

"Perry no puede creer la gran cantidad de placer que Doofenshmirtz le proporciona,,de pronto, sus shorts le empiezan a incomodar"

-Heinz...mis...shorts...mmm- "Reprime sus gemidos"

-Mmm? Que hay...con ellos?- "Sigue masajeando"

-Qui...Qui...Quitalos...- "Suplica todo sonrojado"

-¿Seguro...Perry?- "Se sorprende ante tal petición"

-Si...si...rápido-

"Doofenshmirtz, ni tarde ni perezoso, le desabrocha sus shorts y los saca lentamente junto con su ropa interior,dejando al descubierto el ya muy despierto miembro de

Perry."

-Vaya,vaya, si que está despierto- "Toca la punta"

-¡Ahhh!- "Perry se estremece al sentir ese toque"

-¿Que debo hacer con él?- "Sonríe Doofenshmirtz y se lame los labios"

-Lo...Lo...que...quieras...- "Jadea"

-En ese caso...-"Se inclina y empieza a lamerlo"

-¡Ahhh! Doofenshmirtz !-

"Después de lamer, Doofenshmirtz se mete todo el miembro a la boca y empieza a succionar. Perry siente que se desmayara de percibir tantas sensaciones, se retorcía y más cuando Heinz le acariciaba sus pezones al mismo tiempo. Juega con el cabello del doctor y en todo el pen-house podían oírse los gemidos de Perry"

-Hainz...Hainz...-

"Doofenshmirtz acelera su ritmo, de pronto, Perry siente que está por vaciar su interior, era una gran necesidad de querer liberarse que se apenó de que fuera a ser otra cosa"

-Doofenshmirtz... Yo...siento...siento que...-

"Heinz se detiene y aprieta su miembro"

-Oh no...ni creas que lo harás tan rápido...- "Sonríe"

-¿Ha...hacer...que?-

-No dejaré que te vengas tan pronto...-

-¿Venirme?...¿De que hablas?- "Se sorprende"

-Ya lo verás...- "Lo besa apasionadamente"

"Perry corresponde con la misma o inclusive más intensidad, mientras que Doofenshmirtz se despojaba de sus ropas. Su miembro también ya estaba duro y mucho. Entonces, lentamente introduce un dedo en Perry"

-¡Mmm!...-"Se separa un poco" -Doofenshmirtz...¡¿que haces?!- "Se sonroja al máximo"

-Te...estoy...preparando- "Mueve su dedo en círculos"

-¡Ahh!...¿Pre...preparando?...¡Ahh!...¿Para...que?-

"Introduce otro dedo" -Ya lo veras...- "Los mueve"

"Perry solo cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de todo aquel placer que sentía, de inmediato siente que un tercer dedo se mueve dentro de él"

-Doof...¡ahhh!...mmmm-

-Paciencia Perry...ya...casi...-

"Cuando ya esta listo, Doofenshmirtz saca sus dedos provocando que Perry tiemble un poco, después acomoda su miembro en su entrada-

" Perry lo mira excitado...y confundido"

-Doofenshmirtz... Y ahora...¿que me harás?-

-Voy a darte el más grande placer que jamás hayas sentido-

"Estas palabras llevaban consigo una gran promesa, Perry sentía dentro de él una alegría que nunca imaginó sentir."

"Doofenshmirtz empezó a introducirse poco a poco en él"

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Heinz! ¡Me duele!- "Se aferra al sofá"

-Relajate...Perry...solo...un..poco...más- "Entra cada vez más"

-¡Mmmm!...¡Ahhh!...-

"Cuando ya estaba todo adentro, se quedo así un momento para que Perry se acostumbrara"

-Doofenshmirtz...- "Le sale una dulce voz"

-Perry... Estas tan...estrecho... y caliente- "Sonríe lascivamente"

"Perry se sonroja" -Ca...callate!...-

"Se acerca y le susurra" -Perry...me voy a mover...-

-Si...esta bien-

"Heinz empieza a dar pequeñas estocadas"

-¡Ahhh! ¡Heinz!-

-Mmm...Perry... Perry...- "Acelera el ritmo"

"Doofenshmirtz mueve sus caderas en círculos, y Perry, automáticamente mueve sus caderas , y a cada minuto, aceleran el ritmo"

-Perry...Perry...te amo...te amo-

"Al joven peliverde se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas , rodea el cuello del doctor y mueve más rápido sus caderas"

-Heinz...también...también te amo...-

"Ambos se movian lo más rapido que podían, hasta que sintieron que pronto llegaria su liberación"

-Perry...me correré dentro tuyo...-

-Si...hazlo...hazlo...-

"Con una última estocada, Doofenshmirtz se termino viniendo dentro de Perry y este se viene llenando el abdomen de ambos"

-¡Perry!-

-¡Heinz!-

"Terminan exhaustos, abrazados el uno del otro"

-¿Te gusto Perry?-

-Mmmm...si...no sabia...que se pudiera...sentir tanto...placer- "Sonrie tímidamente"

-Por desgracia...creo que tendremos que destruir mi Humanizador para que tu jefe no se oponga a lo nuestro...fue lindo mientras duro...transmiti mis sentimientos y supe que tu también sientes lo mismo...eso me hace muy feliz- "Sonrie"

-A mi tambien...y por eso...no quiero separme de ti...- 'Se sonroja"

-Si, pero, ¿que haremos?- "Pregunta Doofenshmirtz confundido"

-Espera...creo que...tengo una idea...-

"Cuando Perry regreso, ya era un ornitorrinco, Phineas y Ferb intentaron usar su máquina, pero había desaparecido."

"Al dia siguiente, mientras Phineas y Ferb jugaban con uno de sus inventos, un chico de cabello verde saltaba la barda de su patio y corría por las calles , ya no era necesario que este chico se preguntara que le pasaba o a donde iba, pues sus pasos se dirigian donde se encontraba su enemigo, su amigo, su amante"

-Ya voy... Heinz Doofenshmirtz-

** Ojalá y les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios**


End file.
